


Home

by countermeasures



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countermeasures/pseuds/countermeasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't happen often that DS Ripley wasn't working the same hours as DCI Luther was, but there were occasions where the inspector was burning the midnight oil. At times like these Luther sent him home, always telling him he'd be there in an hour or two. He never was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It didn't happen often that DS Ripley wasn't working the same hours as DCI Luther was, but there were occasions where the inspector was burning the midnight oil. At times like these Luther sent him home, always telling him he'd be there in an hour or two. He never was.

Tonight was one of those nights. A serial killer was on the loose and all they kept finding is a red piece of string attached to the left index finger. So far they didn't find any significance to that and as much as it was driving Ripley crazy, he knew it pained Luther even more that he couldn't figure it out. 

"Go home, Justin. There is nothing we can do now," Luther yelled from his office. He got up and walked over. "I'll be right behind you."

"Are you sure there's nothing I can help with?" 

"Nah, I just want to check some wild thoughts." Luther checked him out slowly, "you look tired."

"The same can be said for you, John." Ripley looked around before he quickly squeezed John's hand. He got up and grabbed his coat. "See you later."

"Goodnight, Justin," John walked back to his office. "Don't get cold." He winked at the sergeant when Justin gave him a look and went back to the document he was reading. 

\--

Justin caught himself staring at the stack of jumpers in his wardrobe. It'd been two hours and John hadn't shown up yet. Ripley should've known by now but it still hurt a little bit that the job was the most important in Luther's life, not he. After some time he gave in and took the jumper he got from Luther after he'd escaped from Cameron Pell, the serial killer who'd taken him by surprise. It always made him feel like John was a bit closer to him by wearing it. 

The jumper that started it all. John had insisted on Ripley wearing it when he'd got him from that street corner. Justin still wasn't quite sure why, but he could vaguely remember John carefully putting it over his head and helping him in. Justin had to roll up the sleeves a bit, it was clearly a jumper from John. He had wanted to give it back to him that day, but he still hadn't. He'd never tell a soul, but he'd felt safer wearing it that day when they'd gone after Cameron. 

He put it on and immediately felt better. It didn't make up for having John wrapped around him, but it always helped to keep the loneliness away. He suddenly felt the tiredness creep into his bones, he had been up for twenty hours, with a four hour night, and he really did look tired. He just couldn't go to sleep knowing that John wasn't there yet. He put on the kettle and decided on a crappy reality show that was on TV. 

"Justin." John carefully shook his shoulder. "Justin, mate, this isn't proper sleep. Don't make me carry you to the bedroom."

Justin woke up and stared at John. "You made it."

"Of course I did. I never break a promise." John saw the disbelief on the younger man's face. "Not to you."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, I get nothing


End file.
